Polyjuiced!
by DZAuthor AKA DZMom
Summary: Begins with Hermione and Prof. Snape taking the Polyjuice Potion. MATURE CONTENT not meant for underage witches and wizards. The plan is for a collection of short stories. The one shot of Double Potions has been extended.
1. Double Potions with Professor Snape

**September 29, 2011**  
>[Edited Oct. 3, 2011]<p>

This was going to be a collection of silly scenarios of Hermione and others who encounter Polyjuice Potion. I may make this into a short HG/SS romance.

I normally don't like to read scenarios without a longer story; however, I am in need of cathartic writing and these ideas will do just the trick.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Double Potions with Snape<span>  
><em>Story One. One Shot Extended to Next Chapter.<em>  
><strong>

Hermione slipped into the Potions storage closet and cast a silencing charm around her. She fished around in the front pocket of her jeans until she fingered a tiny green box and pulled it out. With another flick of her wand, she soundlessly spoke the charm to enlarge a plastic fishing tackle box.

She selected potions ingredients from the stores and carefully placed them into the compartments of the tiered container. There was no sound to prepare her for the feeling of warm skin on her hand.

A single glance told her all she needed to know. The crisp, black-sleeved robe brushed against her wrist while the larger, knobby-knuckled hand gently encompassed her fingers and the stolen ingredient together.

The silencing charm was lifted and the closet clicked shut. In the bright light of his wand tip, Professor Snape leered over Hermione's sixteen years of diminutive height.

"It is customary to pay for ingredients, Miss Granger." The Potions Master's voice was low and barely audible. "I've tolerated your annual pre-summer stocking of ingredients for four years now. Quite fortuitously for me, the time has come for you to pay up."

Hermione's hand trembled. She looked up at her professor with guilt and terror as her red face drained of color. Her breath was shallow and she stood frozen before him.

He wore a nasty grin. "Finish selecting your supplies and then bring this storage contraption to my desk." He flung open the storage closet and whirled away from the girl.

Just as he had demanded, she took the carefully arranged potions ingredients to the professor. He got up from his chair and walked around the desk to stand by her side. His eyes inspected each ingredient in the stores before he closed the case and latched it shut, handing it to the antsy girl.

"Come with me." She followed him along a corridor and through a door into a Spartan sitting room towered by overflowing bookshelves. She spun around, gazing at the books squeezed onto the shelves.

The chilling voice interrupted her fantasy. "You are familiar with Polyjuice Potion, Miss Granger." There was an unbearable pause of silence that forced the girl to look up into her professor's stern face.

"Yes," she spoke in a hoarse whisper, avoiding the eyes that pricked her conscience.

"I will suggest a form of payment. If you should choose to decline my request, I will require you to pay me five times the amount of potions ingredients in your possession, a sum of 2,500 galleons."

The girl's eyes shot up to his. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Then you should not take what is not yours." His smile down on her was a frightening sneer.

"What is the other option?" she asked, fidgeting.

He gestured to the hardwood seats. "Please sit down and I will explain."

The girl hesitated. She bit her lower lip and then shook her head in silent debate before shuffling over to an ornately carved hard-back bench.

The professor sat beside her and brushed off his robes. After every speck of lint was banished from the front of his robes he cleared his throat. "Miss Granger," he began, interrupting himself with a polite cough, "may I hold your hand?"

She turned her head sharply to him and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Your hand," he insisted.

She lifted her hand and reluctantly slid it toward him. His fingers brushed against her knuckles and his thumb rubbed a circle in the palm of her hand. She slid toward him involuntarily, her mouth falling open, gasping for breath.

The professor gave a caring squeeze to her fingers. "I have grown rather fond of you these past years, Miss Granger," he stated. "I cannot help but notice that you have had few attentions from young men since the departure of one Viktor Krum. Now, that is nothing to be ashamed of. These schoolboys who think themselves your peers are blind to your many charms. But I cannot say the same for myself."

Hermione leaned closer to him, questioning his sincerity with befuddled eyes. "You think I'm … attractive?"

"I'm rather infatuated with you, if you must know."

She sat back, keeping her hand in his. "How do I know you really are Severus Snape? You could be polyjuiced as him!" She gave a defiant shake of her head.

He leaned forward. "You are quick, Miss Granger. I assure you that I am your Potions Master. But I wish to be someone else under the Polyjuice Potion. And I hope that you will oblige me."

"You want to be me?" Now she withdrew her hand. "Why?"

"Because I want to know how I may seduce you," he whispered into her ear. "I want to touch you and make you moan my name. What better way than to experiment with your body for one hour?"

She giggled and blushed. "You want to masturbate as me?"

"Precisely. You really are a bright one, Miss Granger."

She huffed. "Don't start in with the snide remarks. It does not enamor me to you in the least."

He drew closer to her. "Miss Granger, I have yet to explain the entirety of my offer. For, you see, I also wish to offer you the experience of possessing my body for one hour."

She broke into a beaming grin. "I could be the menacing Professor Snape and terrorize Hogwarts? Little old Hermione Granger?" She laughed and held out her hand, this time to shake in agreement. "It's a deal."

* * *

><p>... ... ... ... ... ...<p>

Hermione stood in front of Severus Snape, diverting her eyes from his naked body and ignoring her own nakedness. She took the vial of Polyjuice Potion held out to her. "I hope this turns out better than the cat hair fiasco," she muttered before she drank the potion.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her professor gulp down a similar vial. And then she felt the stretching and growing of her body. She watched as a Dark Mark formed on her arm and felt the serpent slithering under her skin. Across the room a shrinking man violently lurched down to the size of her own body.

Their clothes were neatly folded on the four poster bed of the Potions Master. She laughed as she realized that she was a professor in a room with a naked and vulnerable girl and that she could easily overpower the waif and do that curious intimacy with the awestruck student if she wished.

She felt lightheaded and heat rushed down, eliciting a sensation she'd never imagined. She gazed down her body and saw her erection pointing across the room at the perfect copy of herself. "How do I make this go away?" she panicked. She looked at her professor who was smirking with a bad girl's grin.

She heard her own voice speak seductively, "Allow me, Miss Granger."

Not knowing what to expect, she nearly lost her ability to stand as the warm hands surrounded her erection and pulled back while massaging the top.

"Perhaps you ought to lay down," the exact copy of herself offered. "You will release quite a bit of energy."

Hermione moved her professor's lanky body to the bed. As she sat down, she lowered her hands to feel what exactly was draining all of her thoughts from her head. She groaned deeply at the feel of her own touch.

Her professor had stepped back. "I can see why virgins are nervous about their first times. I'm rather impressive in size, don't you agree, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him ogling her. "You want to shag yourself?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Is that an offer, Miss Granger?" He stepped forward and brushed his body's lips against Hermione's. "I understand that females need foreplay before such acts. Who better to teach me than the master of her own body?"

He lay down on the bed and spread out his arms and legs, revealing all of Hermione's feminine bits.

Hermione leaned forward and gently bent the legs of her copy. She studied her own anatomy as she swiped a finger along and gathered moisture. Then she swirled her finger over the muscles and watched her body writhe and lift its hips.

The professor spoke in a heavenly whisper. "It keeps on building up. How can I make it release?"

Hermione stopped her touches. "Why would you want it to be over when we just got started?"

He didn't answer. She grabbed his hand and pressed the girly fingers into the heat. "Have fun with yourself."

"Where are you going?" he asked with a face of a disappointed lover.

"No where. I just want to figure out how your plumbing works so that I can get rid of this pain and get on to terrorizing Hogwarts."

He smirked. "There's something I've always wanted to try. You'll have to let me know if it feels good." He crawled to her and lowered his mouth over her erection.

Her hand flew to his head and pushed him back down on her.

The professor struggled with his weaker feminine body and finally pushed against her hand, coming up for air. "If you're going to suffocate me like that, I'm liable to vomit Polyjuice Potion all over your cock and then I will refuse to do it ever again." He huffed and turned away.

Hermione leaned forward and brushed the hair out of his face. "I'm sorry," she said in the professor's low voice. "Come back. I promise not to do it again."

The girl's body turned back. "Oh, alright."

Her professor lowered his mouth onto her erection once again and Hermione bit out, "That is the most incredible feeling. You've got to try it, professor. I'm serious. No joke."

There was no answer other than slobbery kisses on her cock. She carefully ran her long fingers through his bushy head of hair.

She felt pressure build and realized that she would ejaculate into his mouth so she pulled away.

"I was about to … you know."

He wiped his flushed mouth. "I'd swallow."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his girlish lips. She ran her hands down the breasts and let her fingers caress her body with intimacy that no one else understood.

The professor massaged his perky breasts while she swirled her fingers. Her erection was painfully straining once again. "You wanna shag?" she asked.

He nodded his head vigorously, squeezing his breasts even more. She climbed over him and felt around with her fingers before lining herself up. She massaged with her thumb as she entered to him and then she found herself thrusting into him recklessly.

Underneath her the professor was crying and moaning, his fingers were busily rubbing himself and then she felt the squeeze. She powered into his quaking canyon and felt a rush leave her body. She slumped over his smaller body and gazed into the wet eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, yawning.

"I believe you are a virgin, Miss Granger. To put it bluntly, I was in pain."

"Oh, shit!" she groaned as she rolled off of his delicate body. She looked down and saw a tiny bit of blood. Falling back onto the mattress, she reached for his body tenderly. "Come here, Love," she said, drawing his bushy head onto her broad, flat chest.

"I should have been more gentle with you. But it was my first time, too."

"I know," the gentle voice replied with a sniffle.

Hermione stroked her professor's back with her stiff fingers. "I love you, Professor Snape."

He turned up his eyes to look her at. He gave a contented sigh. Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>... ... ... ... ... ... ...<p>

When she woke a few hours later, her professor's lips were teasing her nipples and his hand was brushing over her navel.

She raised her arm and let her fingers brush through his long, black hair.

"Today I had the best shag of my life," he sighed into her breasts.


	2. Double Fatherhood: I'm preg

**October 3, 2011**

I couldn't leave last chapter's one shot hanging with such a barely-there conclusion, so I decided to make an M-Preg as a continuation. Please PM or review to let me know how much interest you have in reading a continuation of this story. It would be a short story, because I'm really in need of giving my attention to Salubrious Snape Oil for the faithful readers awaiting my next update.

At present I've got only one other polyjuice scenario in mind: another romance involving Hermione. That poor character really gets way too much attention from fanfic writers, doesn't she?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Double Fatherhood: "I'm Preg…"<span>  
><em>Story One. Chapter Two.<em>  
><strong>

Hermione sat up quickly, dislodging the over-twice-her-age man's mouth from her naked breasts. "Why is your hair frizzy?" she asked. Then she took in a sharp breath. "Something went wrong with the polyjuice potion, Professor Snape. You have breasts."

The polyjuice potion was flawless, he knew, having brewed it himself. The additional evidence was Miss Granger's return to her true appearance. The professor slid his hand off her naked torso and felt his chest. Laying flat on his back, he smiled as he explored his tender breasts with both hands.

Hermione scoffed, "That's just gross." A thought occurred to her so she felt her crotch and sighed with relief.

"I'd be happy to assist," the man said, rolling back to her and snaking his fingers into the mass of dark brown hair hiding her sensitive female organs. "Lay down," he coaxed her, kissing her arm. He brushed his hand through the bush between her legs.

She twisted around to look down at him with hesitance and then curiosity. "Your thing down there is poking against my leg."

The professor grinned up at her. "You are glorious, Miss Granger."

He sat up, pulling himself forward with strong abdominal muscles. His left arm cradled her shoulders and pulled her down to the bed as pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "Glorious. Absolutely glorious."

Hermione let herself fall back to the mattress. When her professor hovered above her lips she closed her eyes and relaxed as he kissed her. "Hmmmm," she managed when his fingers slipped into her and then circled her sensitive heat.

The sultry, low voice at her ear once again pleaded, "Tell me that I give you pleasure."

"Ohhh," the girl moaned, opening her eyes and searching for his.

"How does it feel when I do this?"

Her hips rose up. "It feels …" A groan of pleasure interrupted her thoughts.

He chuckled. "Since you cannot tell me with your lips, perhaps I should employ mine."

Before Hermione could protest the absence of his touch, he pressed both hands to her thighs and spread them wider. She raised her head up and watched the black, frizzy head of hair descend. Then the wetness of his mouth and the warmth of his tongue shot a pulse through her. She ground her body into his face.

"Good," she gasped, butterflying her legs wider. When his fingers entered her again, the pleasure rolled in waves from her center up through her head until she was singing her pleasure with increasingly higher pitches.

When she could take no more, she slumped back on the bed and straightened her legs. Her professor rested his head next to her stomach, laying across her lower body. "I'd give everything I have to hear your voice like that every day. And I will do everything in my power to make you my wife. I want you, Miss Granger, in the most jealous way."

Hermione was snoring softly. He brushed his lips on her belly and pushed up from the bed. In the wash room he cleaned himself and inspected his physical changes in the mirror. He maintained his somber face, but his hair, despite being black, was exactly like the girl's unmanageable style. Although he had her pert breasts, his other endowments were his own. With curiosity, he felt below his testes and discovered a vaginal slit.

After pulling on a house robe, the professor went to his sitting room to look through the vast collection of books. He summoned a few titles and glanced at their tables of contents until he found the one he was looking for: _Polyjuice Potentiality_ by Vindictus Viridian.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the lovely young witch who has last forced him to seek out this volume when she had added the hair of a cat to a polyjuice potion. He did not see that child any longer when he thought of her. The creamy skin of her thighs against his face occupied his mind and her moans echoed in his thoughts as he surveyed the table of contents for the chapter "Tenacious Transformations."

He browsed through the chapter until he found the subheading "Polyjuiced Impregnation" and read on.

_The skillful Potioneer who brews Polyjuice Potion endows the formula with an intelligence capable of preserving both life and health. The most curious cases that I have witnessed involved prisoners at Azkaban who were administered potion procured from me in my tenure as Master Potioneer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_I was contacted by the warden when several male prisoners administered the potion were found to have female genitalia and changes in appearance. After a tedious trial conducted by the Wizengamot, I was absolved of any wrongdoing or tampering with the potion. Several prison guards were not so fortunate and received the Kiss after their confessions were obtained with a potent Veratiserum brewed by the Ministry. _

_The guards at Azkaban had forced male prisoners to drink the Polyjuice Potion to transform them into well-known harlots. After guards ravaged their feminine bodies on several occasions, a few prisoners who had been transformed into fertile women became pregnant. _

_Three children were borne by these male prisoners, and one child was breast fed for two years by the male mother who gave birth to it. One prisoner died in early pregnancy. An examination of his body revealed that his internal anatomy had female and male sexual functions. The death was ruled as ectopic pregnancy in which the pregnancy is located in the fallopian tubes instead of the uterus._

_The man who breastfed his child maintained his altered appearance until he weaned the child _by order of the Wizengamot_ and handed it off to be raised by his wife. Within a week after the child stopped suckling his breasts, the man completely transformed back into his normal appearance. When the young man was later released from Azkaban, he returned to his wife and fathered three more children with her._

Severus marked the place in the book and set it aside. He walked back to the room where the girl was curled up in his bed sheets. The sight warmed his heart and he crawled onto the bed to wrap his arms around her and nestle his face against the back of her neck.

She stirred and turned to him mumbling, "Very good, Professor. Ten points to Slytherin."

At this he laughed riotously, causing her to wake up and rub her eyes. He held her face in his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Miss Granger, I have some rather shocking news."

She yawned and tried to cover her mouth but his hands blocked hers. She simply fell back onto the bed and looked up at him.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

She blinked her eyes several times. "No one's ever said that."

"I plan on telling you that for the rest of our lives," he promised, sealing it with a kiss on her forehead.

"That is somewhat shocking," the girl agreed.

The Professor chuckled and brushed his lips on her cheeks. "Wake up, Miss Granger."

She sat up reluctantly and said with a frown, "Are you making me go back to my dormitory now?"

The man brushed her hair off her face. "No. I hope you will stay with me … indefinitely."

He conjured another robe and slipped it around her shoulders. When she stood to let it fall around her legs he wrapped it around her front and tied it, doting on her with genuine love.

"This is a bit awkward," she confessed.

"Come to the sitting room, if you will, Miss Granger." The professor led her to a bench. He took a seat next to her and held her fingers between his hands.

"This is going to be startling, no matter how I try to say it. So let me just tell you the in the most straightforward manner I know. Miss Granger, I am proud to be the father of our child."

Hermione's eyes buldged with incredulity. Her hand flew to her stomach. "It can't be. I've only ever had sex one time."

Her professor put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm quite pleased to know that I my body is virile enough to impregnate a healthy young woman."

Hermione shook her head in denial. "But it can't be, can it? How? Do really mean I'm preg—"

The dark-haired man lifted his finger to her lips. "No, Miss Granger. I am pregnant with our child."

"No!" she whispered, astonishment lighting up her eyes. "I knocked up my professor?"

He smirked at her. "As intelligent as ever … Hermione." Before she could give him a response, his lips covered hers. Her hand reached around his back hand held him close.


End file.
